


Breakfast

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e04 Manly Whatnots, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Chloe gives in to a little temptation
Kudos: 13





	Breakfast

Once she had gotten everyone out of her house, Chloe turned and faced her kitchen. She turned off the stove, sadly noting that the omelette did appear to be ruined. However, it also appeared to be the final ingredient in an otherwise prepared breakfast.

Lucifer had made bacon, sausage, beans, grilled tomatoes and mushrooms, and buttered toast, in addition to the fixings for a full omelette. Part of Chloe wanted to ignore all the food, but she also couldn’t bear to waste it.

A grumble from her stomach decided her, and Chloe took a tiny forkfull. Before she realized it, she was sitting at the table, utterly _devouring_ the meal. Lucifer was quite possibly the best cook she had ever been served by! Chloe found herself wishing that she had let him stay and finish the omelette, boundaries or no.

Perhaps she could somehow trick him into coming back and cooking for her again, without the nudity and Dan and whatnot. It would almost be worth putting up with his personality for food like this!


End file.
